


taste

by plainlily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, a teeny bit cheesy, it's a drabble, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainlily/pseuds/plainlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about kissing Niall that Zayn liked.</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/743908">hooked</a>. (can definitely be read alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste

The first time Zayn touched his lips to Niall's, it was with his mouth full of smoke, gently breathing, pushing it for Niall to breathe in, the contact featherlight, and _softsoftsoft_ , just a taste, barely, and it was fine -good, even- but if there's one thing Zayn knows it's how sometimes it only takes one taste to get you going. To get you hooked.

The second time Zayn kissed Niall, there was no smoke on his breath, just cheap vodka and a hint of raspberry, and it wasn't Zayn's fault in any way that Niall's lips looked so soft and lovely in the dim, dirty lighting of the club, and maybe Zayn should've known better, but he really didn't care. He just wondered if Niall remembered it as clear as he did in the morning.

He wondered if these kisses meant anything at all to Niall.

The third time Zayn kissed Niall was the first. The first time there was nothing - _nothing_ \- clouding his kind, tricking him into wanting things he didn't really want. Except he did. He did want Niall's lips against his, and his fingers dug snugly into Zayn's hips, and his hair silky in Zayn's hands. He wanted those quiet moans when Zayn nipped at the skin of his neck, those solid arms moving to wrap around his torso, _ohsowarm_.

He wanted it all.

And all it had taken, was one taste.


End file.
